


In Dreams

by ArtemisDiana



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisDiana/pseuds/ArtemisDiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tea and thoughts about Time Travel</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

     She glances down at her teacup as Jenny’s words ring in her ears, each echo growing louder and louder instead of fading to the back of her mind as it probably aught to, but she can’t let it go.

 

_'Time travel has always been possible in dreams.'_

_  
_Does that mean that when she dreams of her mother, she is actually there, watching, drinking in every last drop she can of her mother’s love, hoping to draw in enough fortitude to make it through to the next dreaming? Does her mother see her, does she know that Clara is there? That all Clara wants is to bury herself in her mother’s arms again, let her mother’s familiar perfume wash over her until she loses herself in it.

 

_'Always possible in dreams…'_

_  
_She absently tracks the swirls of cream in her cup as she considers this change in her worldview, and resolves to talk to Jenny after they’ve all finished talking. She wants to see her again so badly.

 

_'Possible in dreams…'_


End file.
